


Неуместно

by Don_t_follow_me



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Don_t_follow_me/pseuds/Don_t_follow_me





	Неуместно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drbwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drbwho/gifts).
  * A translation of [Out of Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108844) by [Drbwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drbwho/pseuds/Drbwho). 



Ты ночью был знаком с нависшей тьмой,  
Но я встречалась с ней при свете дня.  
Ты должен знать, как страшно мне порой,  
Ведь ты живешь, копируя меня.  
(с) Amanda Palmer. Astronaut: a short history of nearly nothing

 

Когда он пришел к ней в первый раз, она едва это заметила. Луна стояла высоко, дом погрузился в сон. Единственным звуком в ее комнате было утробное жужжание кондиционера и... чье-то тихое дыхание. Он стоял в тени возле ее двери, ничего не предпринимая, просто глядя, как она спит. Она заворочалась, почувствовав чье-то присутствие, потерла глаза, привыкая к темноте.

\- Мистер Бейлиш? - ее голос немного осип после сна.

\- Санса, - голос мужчины, напротив, был низким и мелодичным.

\- Что-то случилось? - она уселась в постели, подтянув одеяло к груди, стараясь прикрыть тонкую ночную рубашку.

\- Нет, милая, я просто проверяю. Тебе, должно быть, нелегко здесь приходится. Нужно что-нибудь? - он почти вышел из ее комнаты, но его яркие-зеленые глаза неотрывно фокусировались на ней.

\- Нет... Нет, спасибо, - она услышала свой голос, который показался ей слишком тревожным.

Мужчина, однако, казался удовлетворенным, он улыбнулся на прощание и покинул ее комнату.

Да, пожалуй, теперь это была ее комната, хотя раньше у нее не было такого ощущения. Она совсем недавно переехала сюда - прошло всего две недели с того ужасного пожара, который уничтожил большую часть ее семьи. Поджог, как сказали в полиции, но они все еще не выяснили, кто его подстроил и для чего.

У Сансы были свои мысли на этот счет.

Огонь, который вспыхнул в спальне ее родителей, быстро перекинулся к комнате ее брата Робба. Они умерли почти мгновенно, но она все равно слышала их предсмертные крики. После этого пламя распространилось по остальному дому, охватывая комнату за комнатой. Все остальные уже проснулись и пытались убежать. Санса и ее сестра Арья почти не пострадали и выскочили первыми, ее братья Бран и Рикон бежали прямо за ними в сопровождении ее сводного брата Джона. Мальчики уже выходили, когда обрушились дверные балки - из-за этого чуть не погиб Бран, но Джон успел его оттащить.

Всю следующую неделю Старки буквально жили в полицейском участке, их постоянно допрашивали, хотя они почти ничего не видели и рассказали все, что могли еще в первый день. Бран был госпитализирован и врачи говорили, что только то, что он остался жив - уже чудо, он будет долго и тяжело восстанавливаться, но все равно больше не сможет ходить. Джону было всего 18, а он уже должен был заботиться о маленьком Риконе и калеке - Бране.

Арья сбежала. Спустя два дня после пожара и первых выматывающих допросов она просто однажды ночью выбралась из гостиничного номера, который они делили с Сансой, оставив сестре записку, в которой говорилось, что она будет "где-нибудь в безопасном месте". Санса беспокоилась, но понимала, что никакая полиция не найдет Арью, если та сама этого не захочет. В свои 14 ее сестра была умной, но совершенно взбалмошной и свободолюбивой.

Так Санса осталась одна.

У них не было близких родственников. Ее дядя Бенджен сейчас был за границей, работая на ту же компанию, которая (вероятно) была замешана в смерти ее родителей. Ее тетя умерла от сердечного приступа двумя годами ранее. Сансе было 16 лет, она вынуждена была продолжать учиться в школе, а жить в отеле.

Все это было до его появления.

Он пришел вместе с социальными работниками - одетый в строгий серый костюм, с безупречно уложенными каштановыми волосами. Он показался ей мрачным, но затем она заметила затаенную улыбку в уголках его глаз, которая совершенно не соответствовала ситуации.

\- Санса, - начала Роз, социальный работник, которая вела дела ее семьи. - Я полагаю, ты помнишь мистера Бейлиша?

\- Да, разумеется, помню.

Мистер Бейлиш или дядя Петир, как она называла его в детстве, был мужем ее тети Лизы. Она редко его видела, он никогда не посещал семейные мероприятия, но всегда оказывался рядом, когда в нем нуждались.

И ее отец доверял ему.

После смерти тети Лизы Санса видела его всего дважды: на ежегодном собрании акционеров и еще раз, дома, когда ее отец советовался с ним по какому-то очень важному делу.

Но что он делал здесь сейчас?

Роз откашлялась, привлекая внимание задумавшейся девушки:

\- Санса, не хотела бы ты пожить со своим дядей некоторое время?


End file.
